The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors
by GiselleLevy
Summary: La puissance du vampire tient à ce que personne ne croit à son existence. [Bram Stoker]


**THE NIGHT IS DARK AND FULL OF TERRORS**

**Défi d'Amy W. Key**

Modalité du défi : Un OS avec des vampires et la Malfoy Family

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR tandis que l'histoire et les lieux imaginés m'appartiennent.

Résumé : La puissance du vampire tient à ce que personne ne croit à son existence. (Bram Stocker)

Pairing : Drago/Hermione bien que Narcissa, Lucius et Bellatrix fassent leur petite apparition.

Rating : M, histoire de dire.

Les Bavardages de Gis :

Je vous présente une petite histoire de mon cru, griffonnée pendant mes révisions de partiels, à la demande de ma chère beta Amy.

J'espère avoir été à la hauteur du défi, btw.

En ce qui concerne ledit défi, plusieurs points à souligner : Tout d'abord le titre, tiré bien évidemment de la sage Game of Thrones dont je suis terriblement fan ! Un petit clin d'œil donc pour les initiés. Ensuite, pour cet OS je voulais vraiment jouer avec le cliché, m'amuser avec, nager en plein dedans, parce que oui pour moi vampires et clichés sont indissociables. Après on aime ou on aime pas, libre à vous de critiquer, mais personnellement je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.

**Enfin, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture**

* * *

**THE NIGHT IS DARK AND FULL OF TERRORS**

- Mais roule ! Roule bordel !

Hermione fit rugir le moteur de sa Clio d'occasion. Mais le 4x4 la précédant ne semblait pas déceler la menace dans les grognements rageurs de sa voiture.

- Avance ! Avance ! Tonna-t-elle en ponctuant chacun de ses cris par de violents coups de klaxons.

Toujours rien. La pluie battante et l'orage qui grondait dehors ne semblaient pas motiver l'escargot de devant à accélérer un peu la cadence. Quelle idée aussi de limiter une route de campagne à 50km/h ! Et Hermione n'était pas réputée pour son respect du code de la route.

- Abruti ! Hurla-t-elle, fenêtres closes, alors qu'elle le dépassait en une magistrale queue de poisson.

Ce soir-là, Hermione n'était franchement pas d'humeur.

Sa journée de travail l'avait éreintée. Mimer la cordialité auprès de ses collègues lors de sa pause-déjeuner l'avait exténuée. Sa dernière réunion en compagnie d'une bande de cornichons analphabètes en costumes Armani avait fini par l'achever. Et c'était sans compter le récent coup de téléphone de Ron, son fiancé, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Ils étaient tous deux conviés à un dîner de famille de la plus haute importance. Un mercredi soir. Dans le fin fond du Wiltshire. Alors qu'elle travaillait le lendemain.

Si elle s'était écoutée, elle lui aurait immédiatement raccroché au nez sans lui laisser le temps d'argumenter. Mais l'atmosphère dans leur couple n'était pas au beau fixe ces temps-ci. Et ce n'était donc pas le moment de jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

_Bien sûr que je viendrais, mon chéri. Envoie-moi donc l'adresse !_

Quel mensonge ne fallait-il pas inventer par amour.

Elle soupira alors que la pluie s'intensifiait. Ses essuie-glaces avaient beau travailler d'arrache-pied contre le pare-brise, sa visibilité s'amoindrissait de minute en minute. Deux heures qu'elle tournait et retournait sans but dans la campagne anglaise. Et pas l'ombre d'un panneau lumineux ou d'une quelconque autre forme d'information. À ce stade-là même une pauvre pancarte branlante aurait fait l'affaire.

Sans parler de l'absence totale de réseau ce qui compliquait grandement l'utilisation d'un GPS.

Bref, Hermione était dans la merde. Et la nuit qui tombait ne promettait que d'aggraver encore les choses.

Elle essaya une énième fois d'appeler Ron. Aucune tonalite et la batterie commençait à défaillir.

- Parfait, grommela-t-elle en montant le volume de la musique. Plus de GPS, plus de téléphone, il ne manquerait plus que...

La voiture se mit à crachoter de sombres volutes de fumée à l'odeur menaçante. Elle eut le réflexe de se garer sur le bas-côté avant que la Clio ne décide de son propre chef de s'arrêter irrémédiablement au milieu de la route.

Non, non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas cumuler autant de malchance la même soirée ! Ça allait bien au-delà des lois de la nature !

Elle fulminait.

- Ron et ses plans à la con !

Elle tenta de démarrer la voiture, une fois, deux fois. Le moteur grondait rageusement. Une troisième fois ne fut toujours pas concluante, si ce n'était le capot qui régurgitait de plus en plus de fumée noirâtre.

Ses talents en mécanique se limitaient à savoir changer une roue, comme toute femme qui se respecte. De là à être en mesure de se débrouiller avec un moteur en rade... Le garage le plus proche devait se trouver à des kilomètres.

Elle finit par abandonner. La tête appuyée contre le volant glacée, elle soupirait, désespérée, luttant contre des larmes de stress.

Elle se sentait ridicule.

La pluie dégoulinait sans interruption contre ses vitres. Un vent violent grinçait dans la nuit, s'infiltrant lentement mais surement dans la voiture. Bientôt le chauffage ne ferait plus effet. Elle frissonna d'avance à cette idée.

Une superbe nuit en perspective.

Se laisser abattre n'était pourtant pas une option. Et puis un automobiliste avenant passerait peut-être dans le coin et déciderait de lui venir en aide.

- Tu rêves, ma pauvre, soupira-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui en voulait à Ron de l'avoir mise dans une telle galère ! Néanmoins fallait-il être honnête, elle en voulait à la terre entière depuis ce matin.

Agir, elle devait agir.

Elle refusait catégoriquement de dormir dans sa voiture, sans chauffage, sous le tonnerre.

L'orage grondait mais un parapluie rabougri se cachait au fond de son coffre. Peut-être pourrait-elle marcher jusqu'à la prochaine station-service pour y appeler un dépanneur.

Oui, voilà c'était une excellente idée.

Réussir à récupérer ledit parapluie, en passant par-dessus les sièges-arrières, fut sa première victoire de la nuit.

- Allez Hermione, ce n'est que de l'eau, s'encouragea-t-elle avant de sortir sous la tempête.

* * *

Un déluge. Des trombes et des trombes d'eau qui dégoulinaient sur son parapluie. Parapluie dont l'utilité se révélait limité, tant la pluie était violente. Trempée jusqu'aux os, ses talons claquaient sur le bitume alors qu'elle luttait contre les rafales du vent.

Une heure qu'elle marchait sous cette pluie torrentielle.

Une heure que ses chevilles la faisaient souffrir au plus haut point.

Une heure qu'elle insultait tout et n'importe quoi pour se débarrasser de ce malaise qui lui collait à la peau.

Et pas l'ombre d'une station-service.

- Bordel de... commença-t-elle avant de s'immobiliser.

Ça, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on voyait tous les jours.

En pensant suivre la route, elle avait dû s'infiltrer sur une propriété privée.

Bravo Hermione, bien joué !

Un manoir trônait au bout de l'allée qui lui faisait face. Mais pas n'importe quel manoir. Non plutôt le genre de ceux que vous pouviez croiser dans les pages Immobilier d'un magazine de luxe. Le genre de manoir tout droit sorti des plus célèbres films d'horreur, tout en pierres sombres et en tourelles menaçantes.

Dans un autre contexte, elle aurait rebroussé chemin en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Mais dans un château comme celui-là, il était évident qu'elle pourrait téléphoner...

De plus, le portail en fer forgé était grand ouvert.

Elle ne pesa pas le pour et le contre très longtemps. Le pour l'emporta haut la main lorsqu'une nouvelle bourrasque eut raison de son écharpe.

Ce n'était pas l'heure de faire l'enfant. Elle allait surement tomber sur un couple de gentils retraités, trop heureux de venir en aide à une jeune femme dans son genre, en apparence bien sous tous rapports. Elle en était intimement convaincue.

Elle s'engagea donc sur le chemin de graviers menant au manoir. Une grande hais d'ifs longeait l'allée de chaque côté.

Des herbes folles s'accrochaient à ses collants sombres tandis que les talons de ses escarpins lustrés s'enfonçaient dans la gadoue. Elle accéléra le pas tant bien que mal en agrippant fermement son parapluie, bien décidé à l'empêcher de prendre la fuite sous les assauts répétés de ce satané vent.

Cette allée semblait ne jamais vouloir finir. Et le froid de novembre lui glaçait les os.

Le manoir lui paraissait de plus en plus imposant à chaque pas qui l'en rapprochait.

Elle parvint enfin à rejoindre la portée d'entrée après avoir escaladé quelques marches escarpées. L'estrade était protégée de la pluie, si bien qu'elle put se débarrasser de son parapluie trempé. Bien évidemment, aucune trace de sonnette. Hors de question qu'elle se retape le chemin inverse pour en chercher une près des grilles de l'entrée.

Elle finit donc par frapper en se servant de l'anneau rouillé pendu contre la porte de bois massif.

Un coup, deux et puis trois.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même sur un hall sombre.

Elle n'hésita qu'à peine avant d'entrer malgré le contexte très « film d'horreur hollywoodien ».

- Excusez-moi ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Elle se sentait ridicule à minauder ainsi. La porte se referma brusquement derrière elle, la plongeant dans une semi-obscurité angoissante.

- Hou-hou…

Elle avança à pas mesurés. Des lumières mouvantes filtraient au travers d'une autre porte sur sa droite. C'était là la seule source de jour à sa portée. Aussi, s'y engagea-t-elle.

La première chose qui attira son attention fut l'incroyable lustre suspendu au plafond haut. La lumière se reflétait sur chaque larme de cristal, renvoyant son éclat à l'infini. Bien que poussiéreuses, des bougies blanches dégoulinantes de cire projetaient une lumière quasi-irréelle. Presque magique.

Une femme se tenait de dos face à une imposante cheminée de marbre noir. Les flammes dansaient dans l'âtre, gigantesques, effrayantes, hypnotisantes.

- Enfin, vous êtes arrivée.

L'incongruité de ses mots ne laissait place aux questionnements, tant la voix de la femme était douce, apaisante. La sienne lui parut rocailleuse et déplacée dans le silence du salon.

- Je suis désolée, je suis tombée en panne et je…

- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là.

Elle se retourna. Les genoux d'Hermione tremblèrent.

La prestance qu'elle avait pu inspirer de dos n'était rien, rien comparée au charisme qu'elle dégageait de face.

En vingt-cinq ans, Hermione Granger n'avait jamais été sujette à l'attraction que pouvait exercer la gente féminine.

Jusqu'à ce soir en tous cas.

Elle essuya ses mains moites sur sa jupe cintrée alors que son regard vif la transperçait. Elle n'aurait su dire quel âge avait la femme. Ses traits fins donnaient à son visage altier un côté éthéré. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blancs étaient maintenus en un chignon travaillé, accentuant avec finesse son port royal

Ses yeux de glace l'hypnotisaient.

- Que… qu… vous…

Il n'était même plus envisageable pour elle de construire une phrase grammaticalement correcte.

- Je suis Narcissa Malefoy.

Comme si ces quelques mots pouvaient expliquer l'état de tension qui animait chacun des muscles d'Hermione.

Il aurait été bienséant qu'elle se présente à son tour. En explicitant les raisons de sa présence ici, par exemple. Elle se força à reprendre son souffle et à détourner son regard de cette étrange femme.

- Je suis Hermione Granger.

Libérée de ses yeux froids, tout allait tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

- Je suis tombée en panne un peu plus loin. Ça vous dérangerait que j'utilise votre téléphone ?

Aucune réponse. Elle risqua un nouveau regard vers son interlocutrice.

Elle sursauta.

Narcissa Malefoy se tenait juste devant elle, quelques centimètres à peine les séparaient. Le grain de sa peau paraissait si fin, et ses cils étaient si longs… Elle devait toucher ce visage parfait, elle le devait, elle…

- Nous n'avons pas de téléphone.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas. Hermione aurait pu en pleurer de frustration. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux.

- Mais vous passerez la nuit ici.

Cela ressemblait vraisemblablement à un ordre. On ne lui laissait pas le choix. En même temps, devant ce genre de créature tombée des cieux, la notion de choix relevait de l'abstraction totale.

- Mais… Je…

Elle fut à nouveau sur elle, près d'elle. Sa main monta, délicate et gracieuse, ses doigts se posèrent sur sa joue. Elle frissonna, ferma les yeux.

- Vous passerez la nuit ici.

- Je passerai la nuit ici, répéta-t-elle comme une automate.

Ses doigts caressèrent ses lèvres.

- Montez à l'étage, chercher Drago.

- Je monte à l'étage chercher Drago.

Sa main dériva vers sa gorge, se logea dans le creux de son cou. Elle était au paradis.

- Il vous donnera une chambre.

- Il me donnera une chambre.

Après une dernière caresse, Narcissa s'éloigna à nouveau. Hermione ne pouvait la lâcher des yeux.

- Je suis certaine que vous apprécierez votre nuit ici, Miss Granger, conclut-elle en un sourire énigmatique avant de se retourner vers la cheminée.

* * *

Hermione se sentait complètement dans le brouillard en sortant du salon. Un brouillard cotonneux et lourd. Son corps semblait évoluer indépendamment de sa volonté propre, comme si une force supérieure à son simple esprit venait de prendre le contrôle de ses jambes. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, fatiguée. L'impression se rapprochait assez d'une surdose d'antidouleurs.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait pu accepter avec autant de facilité de passer la nuit chez des inconnus, abandonnant Ron et ses plans pour la soirée par la même occasion. À croire que l'influence de la maitresse de maison dépassait le simple entendement.

Oh et puis au fond : qu'importait l'étrangeté de la situation !

Que risquait-elle réellement ? Rien, elle en était sûre.

Elle gravit l'escalier en colimaçon, laissant trainer ses doigts sur le bois lisse de la rampe. Le manoir semblait splendide, pour le peu que l'absence de luminosité lui permettait de distinguer. Un bijou d'architecture ancienne tout en matériaux précieux et en antiquités chargées d'histoires.

Elle avait même cru apercevoir une armure dans une des vitrines du hall.

Ses pas la menèrent dans un long couloir, desservant des chambres à la chaîne aussi loin que son regard portait. Il paraissait se ramifier à l'infini dans l'obscurité de l'étage.

Trouver Drago, se rappela-t-elle.

Et comment, pardi ?

Elle n'allait tout de même pas ouvrir toutes les portes une à une à la recherche d'un homme dont elle ne connaissait que le prénom ? Était-ce d'ailleurs bien un prénom ?

D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester planter là, au beau milieu des escaliers.

Elle avançait lentement, scrutant chacune des portes qu'elle dépassait dans l'espoir idiot d'y trouver un indice, quelque chose qui aurait pu lui permettre de penser que le fameux Drago se trouvait là. Elle tourna à droite, à gauche et une nouvelle fois à droite, avant de se trouver face à une nouvelle porte.

Cependant, celle-ci se trouvait différente des autres. Une arcade de pierres grossièrement taillées l'encadrait et le bois dans lequel elle avait été découpée était plus foncé, presque noir. Peut-être n'était-ce pas même du bois.

Elle n'eut besoin que de toucher la porte pour que celle-ci ne s'ouvre en un grincement évocateur.

Nouvelle cheminée en marbre, nouveau feu ronflant. À croire que le manoir ne possédait pas d'autre source de chauffage. En même temps s'ils n'avaient pas de téléphone comme l'avait dit Mme Malefoy, c'était bien possible. Les Malefoy avaient dû décider de jouer la carte du pittoresque jusqu'au bout. Mais leur demeure possédait un certain charme, elle se devait de l'admettre.

La pièce était vide.

Du moins semblait-elle l'être.

L'âtre brûlant contredisait pourtant cette hypothèse.

Elle entra.

La porte claqua derrière elle.

Elle sursauta, se retourna vivement. Aucune poignée.

Un frisson glacial s'insinua sous ses vêtements : le feu s'était éteint, il n'y avait plus que des buches noircies au milieu de cendres.

- Comment…

Un claquement.

- Bonsoir Miss Granger.

Grand et mince, un homme s'avançait vers elle. De longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs cascadaient sur ses épaules, contrastaient avec la cape noire qu'il arborait. Une canne à pommeau d'argent reposait dans sa main droite, rythmait ses pas à mesure qu'il s'approchait. En trois gracieuses enjambées, il l'avait rejoint.

Si Narcissa Malefoy respirait un certain magnétisme, rien n'était en mesure d'égaler ce que lui dégageait.

- Je suis Lucius Malefoy. Je vous attendais.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à l'attendre ? Comme si sa venue ici était préméditée. Il continuait à s'approcher d'elle, toujours plus près. Cet homme n'avait-il aucune connaissance des règles de bienséance concernant les distances relatives à l'espace vitale ?

Elle reculait.

Il avançait.

Valse macabre teintée d'effroi.

- J'ai dû me tromper d'endroit, bafouilla-t-elle.

- C'est possible, murmura-t-il sans arrêter son manège.

Plus que quelques pas et elle se retrouverait dos à un mur.

- Je dois trouver Drago, continua-t-elle en perdant peu à peu de son aplomb.

- Drago peut attendre, nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps…

Elle préféra ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait. Elle suspecta qu'il valait mieux ignorer tous des projets de l'étrange homme, au risque d'y égratigner le peu de santé mentale qu'il lui restait.

Comme elle l'avait escompté, son dos finit par butter contre du solide. La poignée de la porte lui écorcha le bas des reins.

Lucius Malefoy la dévisageait avec attention, un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres ourlées.

Elle venait de passer du statut d'invitée au statut de proie.

Et il était le chasseur.

Son regard d'acier et de feu s'accrocha à sa gorge pâle. Sa main pâle et puissante monta, lentement. Il replaça une boucle folle derrière son oreille. Sa peau était glacée. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux.

La panique prit enfin le dessus sur la fascination.

Elle se retourna brusquement, commença à tirer sur la poignée. Mais elle tremblait trop pour coordonner ses mouvements saccadés.

- Chut, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Son souffle brûlant eut momentanément raison de sa panique. Il écarta sa crinière brune, dévoilant sa nuque fragile. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux même, ses sens semblaient plus affutés qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle sentait, ressentait tout, les échardes du vieux bois qui écharpaient ses paumes, le corps musclé de Lucius Malefoy tout contre son dos et la panique qui tordait horriblement son ventre.

Le silence.

Ses canines se plantèrent dans son cou.

Elle cria.

Un sang chaud et épais dégoulinait dans son dos alors que la porte finissait par s'ouvrir sous ses ruades désespérées.

Elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Elle forçait sur ses jambes qui se déchiraient sous l'effort. Vite, vite, plus vite. Elle n'entendait rien derrière elle. Mais elle n'avait pas le courage de se retourner pour vérifier. Une perte de temps qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette maison de fous, bordel de merde ! Ça ne pouvait pas être un vrai v… enfin cette théorie était purement délirante !

Pas étonnant qu'ils préfèrent rester planqués dans le fin fond du Wiltshire avec de tels problèmes comportementaux.

Elle accéléra davantage, à bout de souffle, tournant aléatoirement à droite ou à gauche dans l'espoir de semer le malade qui venait de l'attaquer à coups de dents.

Elle risqua enfin un regard vers l'arrière. Personne. Peut-être l'avait-elle semé. Si tant est qu'il l'eût suivie.

Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à essayer une nouvelle porte.

* * *

- Hermione…

Un chuchotement dans la nuit.

- Hermione… Hermione…

Un murmure dans l'obscurité âcre.

La poussière voletait entre les rayons du clair de lune. Les toiles d'araignées brillaient sous l'éclat argenté du soir.

- Hermione…

Gênant sa progression, des voilages sombres tombaient du plafond. Elle les écartait de son passage. Ce n'était plus de la pierre sous ses pieds, mais un parquet abîmé par le passage des ans. Il grinçait, gémissait sous son maigre poids.

La porte était ouverte.

La seule source de clarté provenait des bougies allumées ça-et-là. Une lumière douce, orangée qui nimbait de feu l'ensemble du mobilier. Des tables, des chaises, des lits agencés dans l'espace sans aucune logique apparente, les uns par-dessus les autres, certains mêmes à l'envers.

Au milieu de la pièce, deux chaises face à face.

Et quelqu'un y était déjà installé.

- Vous êtes en retard ! glapit une voix suraigüe.

Un visage émacié et une bouche peinte en rouge sang émergeaient au milieu d'une mare de dentelles sombres. De grands yeux noirs battaient follement des cils. La finesse de sa peau laissait deviner la saillance de ses os.

Elle était d'une maigreur effrayante.

Elle était aussi d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

- Je ne tolère pas le manque de ponctualité ! tonna-t-elle férocement en agrippant les bras de son fauteuil.

Ses ongles longs et acérés griffaient le cuir des accoudoirs.

Soudainement, ses traits s'apaisèrent, un sourire calme fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- Assieds-toi ma mignonne, chantonna-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Hermione prit place, n'en menant pas large pour autant. Son ton était exquis. Mais ses yeux brillaient toujours d'une lueur insane.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser la question.

La femme se hissa à genoux sur son fauteuil et s'approcha d'Hermione. Proche, tellement proche que leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque.

- Bellatrix Lestrange, susurra-t-elle avant de partir d'un rire hystérique.

Bellatrix finit par se rasseoir convenablement et se mit à lisser distraitement ses jupes.

- Sers-nous le thé, veux-tu ?

Elle remarqua alors le service à thé qui se trouvait sur la table entre elles deux. À la lueur des bougies, elle devina la délicatesse de la porcelaine claire. Une théière, deux tasses, deux soucoupes et un sucrier sur un petit plateau assorti. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'heure du thé. Mais ça semblait tenir à cœur à son hôte.

La théière était anormalement légère entre ses mains tremblantes.

Elle versa, versa, versa…

Mais rien ne coulait. La théière était vide.

- TU AS TOUT FAIT DÉBORDER !

Le hurlement de Bellatrix Lestrange manqua de lui faire lâcher la théière.

- Je… Je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, conclut-elle en se calmant. Les elfes s'occuperont de nettoyer.

Les elfes ? La pauvre femme planait, c'était une certitude.

- Tu n'as pas gouté le thé ! Glapit-elle. Allez goute ! Goute !

Hermione porta la tasse à ses lèvres, aspirant du vide en creusant les joues. La femme sembla satisfaite.

- Mange un biscuit maintenant.

Bien entendu il n'y avait pas de biscuit.

- À vrai dire, c'est très gentil à vous, mais je n'ai pas faim.

Ses sourcils froncés ne semblaient pas de bonne augure.

- Je cherche Drago.

Bellatrix Lestrange recommença à rire. À rire si fort que les larmes coulaient de ses yeux sombres, elle riait, riait en se tenait les côtés, son mascara tâchait ses joues, elle hoquetait sous la puissance de son hilarité.

Une seconde plus tard, elle était redevenue totalement sérieuse. Elle se jeta sur Hermione, lui agrippant la mâchoire avec force.

- Tout le monde cherche Drago, petite idiote.

Il y avait tellement de haine dans sa voix qu'elle en restait pétrifiée.

- Maintenant dégage ! Hurla-t-elle.

Hermione mit un moment avant de réagir.

- Dégage ! SORS DE MA CHAMBRE !

Elle se leva, les jambes flageolantes, se prit les pieds dans le tapis. Elle se rattrapa avant de s'écrouler au sol.

- Dehors ! Dehors !

Elle parvint à s'enfuir au moment au Bellatrix Lestrange commençait à jeter sa propre vaisselle contre les murs.

* * *

Hermione Granger était vraisemblablement sur le point de craquer. Entre la sirène frigide qui l'avait chargée d'une quête impossible, le maître de maison hypnotisant qui se prenait pour un vampire et l'autre bipolaire psychotique qui venait de lui jouer un remake bancal du goûter d'Alice, elle commençait sérieusement à croire à une caméra cachée !

Tout en pestant, elle se retrouvait à nouveau à écumer ce foutu couloir poussiéreux.

Elle finirait bien par trouver ce Drago de malheur, foi de Granger !

La panique commençait à poindre en elle. Elle n'était pourtant pas de celle qui perdait leur sang-froid facilement. Pas facile de l'effrayer en règle générale. Elle atteignait néanmoins des sommets encore jamais égalés en termes de situations étranges.

Une douce mélodie parvenait à ses oreilles. Une voix d'homme, basse et rauque, aux inflexions éraillées mais non moins agréables. Il fredonnait sans se préoccuper de se souvenir des paroles, bien que quelques mots ne s'échappent de temps à autre de sa berceuse.

Ses pas la guidèrent vers la source de la musique, comme un papillon attiré par une flamme. Les notes graves, puissantes l'envoutaient, la poussaient à accélérer le pas. Elle finit par en courir presque. Cette fois elle était sûre d'elle. C'était une certitude, presqu'instinctive, sa quête prenait fin derrière cette nouvelle porte.

Elle entra.

La chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la pièce la frappa de plein fouet. Elle en suffoquait presque. Un énorme feu ronflait, ses flammèches projetaient des ombres dansantes sur les murs nus. Il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce, mis à part une fourrure jetée négligemment à ses pieds et un fauteuil sur lequel se tenait le plus bel homme qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

Drago Malefoy. C'était lui. Assurément.

Ses cheveux blonds mi-longs étaient rejetés élégamment en arrière, mettant en valeur le bleu incandescent de ses yeux. Son visage était fin, sa bouche tentatrice, sa mâchoire carrée.

Un ange avec un sourire de démon.

Il se tenait installé de biais sur l'antique fauteuil digne d'un trône, ses longues jambes bardées de cuir rejetées par-dessus un des accoudoirs, sa tête dans le vide de l'autre côté.

Un verre de vin rouge en main, il représentait l'incarnation de la désinvolture.

Il l'observa un court instant avant de se relever. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres, avala sans la quitter des yeux. Un perle rouge dévala sur son menton, tâcha sa chemise blanche.

Toute pensée cohérente avait déserté son esprit.

Elle se tenait bêtement là, les bras ballants à dévisager son hôte.

- Je vous ai attendue toute la nuit, Hermione.

Sa voix était grave, profonde. Elle en frissonna.

- Je me suis égarée.

Elle venait d'atteindre un seuil de connerie relativement remarquable.

- Il nous faut rattraper le temps perdu, continua-t-il sans se soucier de sa précédente réponse.

- Vous devez me donner une chambre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au tapis sous ses pieds.

- Je pense que nous n'en aurons pas besoin…

Elle frisait la combustion spontanée. Elle se força à rassembler ses esprits, elle n'allait tout de même pas se laisser séduire de la sorte. Elle aimait Ron, elle…

Drago Malefoy sirota une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

Puis, balança son verre.

Le cristal se fracassa contre le mur adjacent alors qu'il se relevait.

- Vous devriez ramasser, quelqu'un pourrait se b… marmonna-t-elle.

Il parut n'en avoir cure. Il se rapprochait d'elle. Quelle était cette manie familiale de toujours la coller de si près.

Merde, il était vraiment grand.

Imposant, c'était le terme, sa carrure devait bien valoir deux fois la sienne, si ce n'était plus. Elle se sentait minuscule alors qu'il se courbait sur elle. Il se penchait, proche, proche, si proche, l'odeur de sa peau et son souffle sur sa joue eurent raison d'elle.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à ses avant-bras musclés.

Toute trace de pensée cohérente venait de déserter son cerveau.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue va caresser la sienne en un ballet sensuel tandis que le goût du vin s'attardait sur son palais. Son souffle s'emballa, elle agrippa sa nuque, calant son corps contre le sien. Lui restait sûr de lui, maître de la situation tandis qu'Hermione perdait la notion même de repère.

Rien n'existait si ce n'était sa bouche contre la sienne.

Il se recula. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, profitant encore quelques secondes de l'indécence du baiser échangé. Son corps brûlait, son ventre se tordait délicieusement, elle en haletait encore.

Il n'avait pourtant fait que l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'elle releva les paupières, il se tenait à nouveau avachie dans son fauteuil.

- Déshabille-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta sans attendre. Un vrai automate.

Elle déboutonna son chemisier d'une main en enlevant ses escarpins de l'autre. Sa jupe rejoignit le sol.

D'un mouvement de tête, il l'enjoignit à continuer. Ses yeux s'attardaient sur ses épaules nues et sur son ventre plat.

Elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge sans le quitter du regard. L'excitation tendait déjà la pointe de ses seins. Elle roula sensuellement ses bas sombres sur ses jambes fines. Son dernier sous-vêtement échoua quelque part dans la pièce. Elle n'aurait su dire exactement où.

Nue et fière, elle releva le menton.

Son sourire érotique eut raison de sa peur.

- Allonge-toi, exigea-t-il.

Elle ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir avant obéir. La fourrure dans son dos était douce. Tel un automate, elle s'allongea lentement. Son souffle s'accéléra davantage, si cela était encore possible.

Elle l'entendit se lever, avancer vers elle. Il s'agenouilla à ses pieds, écarta ses jambes pour se caler entre elle.

Des mèches de ses cheveux flavescents vinrent caresser sa joue. Il l'embrassa à nouveau alors que ses doigts montaient et descendaient le long de ses bras nus.

Un frisson courut le long de son dos.

Elle avança une main pour le déshabiller mais il la chassa avec douceur. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à protester, il la fit taire d'un nouveau baiser. Ses lèvres chatouillèrent un instant son cou avant de descendre plus bas dans sa gorge.

Sa langue passa sur ses seins alors qu'elle se perdait en gémissements. Puis ses hanches, son ventre et oh…

S'il partait sur ce terrain-là, libre à lui de garder ses fringues.

Elle n'était de toute façon plus en mesure de protester.

Elle s'abandonna complètement à lui, enroulant ses doigts dans ses cheveux en murmurant son nom, encore et encore.

Le monde venait d'être englouti sous les assauts de la langue habile de Drago Malefoy.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, il la sentait trembler de plus en plus fort sous ses lèvres.

Sans la quitter des yeux, il mordit voracement l'intérieur de sa cuisse nue.

* * *

Elle se réveilla en hurlant. Sa tête frappa le volant de sa Clio alors qu'elle se débattait dans le vide. Son souffle était erratique, elle tenta de reprendre une respiration calme, de réguler les battements de son cœur.

Les rayons du soleil perçaient au travers du pare-brise, éblouissant ses yeux fatigués.

Un cauchemar. Un affreux cauchemar.

Son rêve était encore trop vivace. Impossible de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé hier soir. Son dos endolori et ses cuisses courbaturées sous-entendaient une nuit de sommeil avachie sur le siège inconfortable de sa voiture.

Pourtant une sensation de malaise latent perdurait.

Sa montre indiquait huit heures du matin. Parfait, elle était déjà en retard pour son premier rendez-vous de la journée. Et si en plus elle devait y aller à pieds !

Quoique...

Elle plaça la clé de voiture dans l'interstice correspondant, tourna. Le moteur rugit.

Sans doute sa Clio n'avait fait que bouder le déluge de la veille. Une fois le moteur sec, elle se révélait à nouveau d'attaque.

Tout ça était quand même des plus étranges.

Un coup d'accélération et la voiture s'élança. Elle ouvrit les fenêtres. Sous la brise matinale, les souvenirs de sa nuit s'estompèrent alors que se profilait une nouvelle journée.

Vraiment, vraiment étrange.

L'étiquette de son tailleur la grattait dans le cou. Elle voulut la dégager. Mais il n'y avait pas d'étiquette. Peut-être une piqure d'araignée pensa-t-elle en arrivant à proximité d'une autoroute. Il faisait bien trop froid pour penser à un moustique.

Deux marques sombres dans son cou.

Des traces de sang coagulé.

Un hématome violet et bleu.

Une morsure fraiche ornait sa nuque fragile.

* * *

J'attends avec impatience vos avis : allez allez on se motive, une review pour illuminer la journée de Gis

A très bientôt !

GIS.


End file.
